Kisho-Green Family 2027 Christmas
Transcript Family are spending Christmas in Japan in a Nerima hotel Christmas Eve Christmas Morning Time to Open Presents Samuel: "Toshio! Garret! Marie! look in your stockings!" looks in his stocking Toshio: "ワウ！私はピカチュウのぬいぐるみ、塗り絵本！、ミッキーマウスクラブハウスDVD！、とミュウのぬいぐるみを手に入れました, とゴーディエゴゴーのDVD！" (Translation: Wow! I got a Pikachu plush, a colouring book!, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD!, and a Mew Plush!, and a Go Diego Go DVD!) Satoko: "俊夫ので、はサンタさんが素敵なリストに入れられた" (Translation: Because Toshio, You were put on the Nice List by Santa-san) and Garret check their stockings Satoko: "そして、あなたは非常に良い少年だった" (Translation: And you were a very good boy) jumps in happiness Marie: "I got coal." also finds a note that says "Marie, you have been anything but good this holiday season, you menaced your stepbrother, ruined his 3rd birthday, and hurt his feelings by saying his shows was cancelled because Godzilla destroyed Nintendo Headquarters." Signed by Santa in cursive Marie: "OH (bleep)!" Garret: "I got coal..." also finds a note that says "Garret, you were very bad this December, You wanted Toshio to do drugs, got kicked out of 15 schools, and did drugs under age 21." signed by Santa in cursive Garret: "Oh son of a (bleep)!" Marie: "I know, Garret! We shall get revenge on Toshio because he is the only one who get presents!" Garret: "And Godzilla DID destroy Nintendo Headquarters!" and Marie start attacking Toshio Marie: "First off, why are we attacking you?" Security Guard: "ヘイ！" (Translation: Hey!) Garret: "(bleep)!" begins crying in pain and tries to escape from the attacks Garret: "Keep rolling those tears, and boy, I'll attack you even more!" Samuel: "Garret, Marie, stop hurting him!" Marie: "NOT A CHANCE!" and Garret punch him again Garret: "(bleep)!" cries louder Marie: "HA!" Samuel: "YOU ARE GOING IN YOUR ROOM!" grabs Marie and Garret and puts them into the hotel room the Kisho-Green Family are staying in Marie and Garret: "WELL WE DIDN'T GET ANY PRESENTS!" twists Toshio's arms and lifts Toshio ungently cries louder Samuel: "GARRET PHIL GREEN!" Garret: (scoffs) "HE DESERVES IT UNTIL HE DOES DRUGS!" picks up Toshio then sits on the couch trying to calm him down by giving him his Pikachu plush doll Satoko: "そこには、甘いものを行く！" (Translation: There you go sweetie!) calms down Security Guard: "奥様、私はあなたの4歳の息子が攻撃されて見ました" (Translation: Ma'am, i saw your 4-year old son get attacked) Satoko: "私は見たこと" (Translation: I saw that) Toshio: "マミー....." (Translation: Mommy.....) Satoko: "私は息子を知っている" (Translation: I know son) Toshio: (Thinking: Ow my leg....) Garret: "DO DRUGS!" Samuel: "Your stepbrother will not do drugs!" Garret: "HE WILL!" Marie: "GARRET WANTS TOSHIO TO DO DRUGS, AND THAT'S THAT!" retreats to his parents' hotel room and crawls under the bed whacks Toshio in the face with a wooden hammer Toshio: "わー！" (Translation: Ow!) crying in pain Marie: "If I have to get revenge on you for being the only one who got presents, then that's the way it's going to be..." spanks Toshio with a wooden hammer real hard but his skull doesn't break because Marie didn't hit him hard enough Toshio: "わー！マリー！" (Translation: Ow! Marie!) Marie: "Silly boy!" Garret: "Shame on you, Toshio! Don't be unfair!" does a Kayako Saeki like crawl on the floor, with Garret watching his pain Toshio: "これは、これまで最悪のクリスマスされました！" (Translated: "This has been the worst Christmas ever!") crying Marie: "SHUT UP, (bleep)! SUCK MY (bleep)!" Samuel: "Satoko take Toshio snd Reiko outside, and you both, that what you did was hurtful to Satoko's eyes, she spent so much time with Toshio and Reiko...." nods, gets Toshio's presents, holds Toshio gently and leaves the hotel Toshio in Casualty Satoko: "タクシー！" (Translation: Taxi!) comes Taxi Driver: "どこに行きたいですか？" (Translation: Where do you want to go?) Satoko: "病院" (Translation: Hospital) Taxi Driver: "ホップで" (Translation: Hop in) hops in the Taxi with Toshio and Reiko and the Taxi Driver starts the Taxi Satoko: "それは大丈夫だ俊夫" (Translation: It's okay Toshio) puts Toshio on the passenger's seat gently while she holds Reiko Taxi arrives at the hospital cut to: Samuel: "YOU KNOW WHAT, GARRET PHIL AND MARIE IMOGEN?!! UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE YOURSELVES, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM EVER GOING TO JAPAN WITH YOU BOTH FOR A LONG TIME! YOU CAN BE LOOKED AFTER YOUR GREAT AUNT BARBARA FOR THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO JAPAN! I AM (bleep)ING DISGUSTED, YOUR BROTHER WAS LOOKING FOWARD TO CHRISTMAS UNTIL YOU ATTACKED HIM! YOU RUINED CHRISTMAS FOR REIKO, TOSHIO, SATOKO AND EVEN FOR YOURSELVES!" cut to: is in a hospital getting treated for wounds Doctor: "それはちょうど石膏だ大丈夫だ俊夫" (Translation: It's alright Toshio it's just a plaster) Doctor puts some plasters on Toshio's legs and arms Doctor: "私はまた、感染がにセットする前に、その傷をきれいにする必要がありますが、心配しないで、それは致命的な深手ではありません" (Translation: I also have to clean that gash before the infection sets in, but don't worry, it's not a fatal gash) sighs in relief Doctor gently wipes away Toshio's gash, leaving only a small scar and uses a plaster to cover the small scar Doctor: "あなたは俊夫親族を持っていますか？" (Translation: Do you have any relatives Toshio?) Toshio: "私のステップダディー、兄と妹はアメリカ人ですが、私のママは、姉玲子と私は日本からのものである" (Translation: My stepdaddy, older brother and sister are American, my mommy and sister Reiko, me are from Japan) Doctor: "ミセス紀章あなたは今で来ることができる" (Translation: Mrs Kisho you can come in now) comes in while holding Reiko Satoko: "俊夫大丈夫ですか？" (Translation: Is Toshio okay?) Doctor: "はい" (Translation: Yes) Satoko: "アルセウスと生活のジュエル：今年敏夫ヨッシー良いことのための御馳走として、我々はポケモンを見て映画館へ行こう" (Translation: As a treat for being good this year, Toshio Yoshi, we will go to the cinemas to see Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel Of Life) Doctor: "なんてラッキーな" (Translation: How lucky) Satoko: "我々がここに来た前に、彼らは俊夫を襲撃ので、彼の義兄ギャレット、そして義姉妹は、送られてきていません" (Translation: His stepbrother Garret, and stepsister are not coming, because they attacked Toshio before we got here) Toshio: "うん、ギャレットは私が薬をやりたい" (Translation: Yeah, Garret wants me to do drugs) Satoko: "また、我々はまた、練馬区のおもちゃ屋さんに行くことになり、どのようにあなたはそれが好きですか？" (Translation: Also, we will also be going to a toy shop in Nerima, how do you like that?) Toshio: "ママ、それを大好きだ！ (Translation: I would love that, mommy!) cut to: and Marie are in their rooms, annoyed Garret: "She always gives that Japanese twit attention and not us!" Samuel: "Because he is well mannered and well-behaved, unlike you both." Marie: "Well, I hate Toshio!" cut to: and Satoko are leaving the hospital while Satoko is holding Reiko buckles Toshio on the passngers seats and Reiko in her car seat Satoko: "そこに私達は行く" (Translation: There we go) baubles as Satoko gets in the driver's seat Toshio: "ママ、おもちゃ屋さんである？" (Translation: Mommy, where is the toy shop?) Satoko: "わずか5マイル離れた所" (Translation: Only 5 miles away) Christmas Dinner Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts